Love Unyielding: Hakuouki Drabbles
by WolfyFreedomUnbound
Summary: Drabbles surrounding the Shinsengumi and all our favorite characters. There will be romance, friendship, hurt, comfort, camaraderie, almost anything you can think of. The drabbles are here to stay. Please enjoy the endless ramblings a mad writer. See more specifics on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers and welcome to yet another Hakuouki themed story. Well more like drabbles.**

 **This story isn't supposed to make much sense. Just a small little thing to help me get the creative juices flowing. Also, I replayed** _ **Hakuouki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom**_ **and I'm going crazy with random scenes that happen in my mind.**

 **Anyway, let me know if any of you would like me to write a drabble about something specific. Of course, pertaining to Hakuouki. Be warned though I'm not well acquainted with some of the newer bachelors. Such as Iba, Souma, etc. I'm old school like that I suppose. Drabbles can be suggested by you or I can just simple write whatever comes to mind.**

 **Also I'm going to try something new that I've seen a lot of writers do here. If someone reviews this story then in the next chapter I will respond to it. So please review. I love reading comments.**

 **I have no beta and I only skim my writing to make sure there are no major errors so please excuse my mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading! Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki.**

* * *

 **Company (Okita x Chizuru)**

Lounging around the compound didn't do much for Okita at all. He was still under Hijikata's obnoxious orders to stay at the headquarters. Okita leaned forward and rested his head on his knees that were pulled up towards his chest at the moment.

Never before had he ever felt so useless. He was a solider dammit. Not some kind of pitied invalid.

" _Okita, you need to take better care of yourself or your illness will progress faster. I would have no choice then but to inform Kondou about your condition," Doctor Matsumoto's voice warned Okita._

 _With a sigh Okita leaned back and glanced sideways at the good doctor with a halfhearted smirk that didn't reach his eyes. "That's a low blow, Doc. You would treat a dying man so cruelly?"_

 _Doctor Matsumoto shook his head, "You're aren't leaving me much choice here, Okita. You refuse to leave the Shinsengumi, so I have little options here to make sure that you get the proper treatment that you need." Of course, being the kind man that he was Matsumoto was only looking out for Okita._

 _Okita gave the doctor a wiry smile and a nod. "All right. You've twisted my arm. I take better care of myself from now on."_

" _Oh, I know you will. I'll be coming by for regular check-ups for all the soldiers of the Shinsengumi and you certainly will be one that I pay extra close attention to."_

Needless to say that Okita has little choice but to abide by Doctor Matsumoto's rules. After all he was the doctor. But regardless of their deal Hijikata and his mother hen act still ordered Okita to be bedridden until he felt better.

Okita desperately wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to feel better. That he had an incurable disease that he would live with the rest of his life. But of course, that would mean that he would stop fighting. That he would be sent away somewhere where he could "heal". He scoffed at the very idea that he could even be cured. He had heard all the horrendous tales about men that had contracted the deadly disease. None of them ending happily.

The chill of the winter slipped into Okita's room and caused him to huddle closer against himself to try and conserve as much of his body heat as possible. Winter didn't use to bother him at all. As a matter of fact, he used to enjoy it. The briskness of the air and he fresh snow always seemed to make him happy.

The sick samurai slid over to his window and slid it open a fraction so that he could peer outside at the winter wonder land that was the courtyard. Cold air rushed in and brushed harshly against his sleep kimono opening it slightly and leaving his chest vulnerable to the cold.

An involuntary shiver ran up Okita's spine and it caused him to refocus on the scene before him. It hadn't snowed yet, but it sure felt like it would soon.

"Okita, I brought you some lunch," spoke a voice from his closed door.

Okita glanced over at his door and a smirk graced his face for the first time all day. It would seem that he had a visitor.

"Hm, come on in Chizuru."

With his confirmation his door slid open and there stood Chizuru Yukimura. Of course, the kind girl would think enough of him to bring him lunch. He knew that someone would eventually bring him something, but it was usually Saito. And frankly seeing Chizuru brightened up his day a little more than seeing Saito.

She brought in the tray that held Okita's lunch and set it down quickly but careful, so she could close his door behind her. Once she had turned back around to face him Chizuru's smiling face soon turned into a frown and her brow furrowed slightly at the sight that greeted her.

She figured that Okita wouldn't be in his bed. He was quite stubborn and resented being sick, so he tried to get away with not resting as much as possible. He also tried to play it off that he wasn't as sick as he knew he was, but she also knew he only did that to save face.

And now? Now he was sitting next to an open window in the middle of winter. He had to be freezing. If he kept his antics up he would end up with a fever.

Quickly Chizuru rushed over to Okita and the open window and shut it immediately.

"Okita! Leaving this window open isn't going to help you get better. If anything it'll make it even harder for you to get well." Chizuru began scolding him as he stared down at Okita with her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed slightly.

Okita leaned back on his hands and looked up at Chizuru's "angry" face. He fixed her with his trademark smirk and said, "Even sick patients need fresh air every so often, right Chizuru?" Chizuru's eyes widened at Okita's excuse. She couldn't exactly argue with that.

"Yes, but you need more rest than anything Okita," Chizuru said with as much conviction as she could.

Apparently that wasn't the right response because Okita's bright green eyes darkened and narrowed up at her. "Fine, I'll get back in bed like a good little dog," Okita said with a cruel smirk and bitter in his voice.

Chizuru flinched slightly at his tone but watched helplessly as he moved back towards his cot and got under the covers again. With a wary sigh Chizuru walked back towards the food tray she had left by the door and brought it close to Okita.

She sat next to him and placed the tray between herself and the agitated samurai. Okita's bored eyes looked down at his lunch and with a disinterested sniff he turned away from it. "I really don't have the appetite for anything."

There he went again being difficult.

Chizuru shook her head, "Okita please eat at least some of it. Having food in your system will help you feel better." Okita quirked an eyebrow at her and titled his head. "Why does it matter to you? What does it matter if I get better or not to you."

She was always fussing over him and making a big deal over his unhealthy habits. The last thing he needed was another Hijikata telling him how to live his life. He was sick of everyone treating him like he was made of glass. He had killed far too many people to be coddled and treated so delicately. Even if he did have tuberculosis that didn't mean that he still wasn't the same person he always was. Hell, the people around him didn't even know that he had the infamous disease anyway. So why in the hell were they all treating him like a child?

All it managed to do was piss him off. More than once when he was a child after being abandoned by his older sister Mitsu people would look down at him in pity. He had grown to despise that look. He never wanted to be looked at like that again in his life and yet here he was again.

Sick. Lonely. And useless.

Chizuru's face fell at Okita's harsh questioning. Despite what he though she did really care for him. She had come to care for all of the men in the Shinsengumi. After all they were the only family that she really had.

Not looking up at Okita's face Chizuru mumbled quietly, "Of course I care about what happens to you, Okita. You're… you're important to me. I just want you to get better."

Emerald green eyes widened considerably at the young woman's confession. Never before had she ever been so blunt and direct with him. Or with any of them at all. She was always so soft spoken it was rare to hear her voice such strong emotion.

Okita's eyes softened down at Chizuru and he said, "Is that so?"

Chizuru looked up at Okita and searched his eyes for any hint of teasing or humor, but she found none. With a flushed face she nodded. Okita's eyes lightened more at her reaction. Maybe just this once he would let her in.

"All right Chizuru. You win. I'll eat some of my lunch, but under one condition." Now there was the teasing tone that Okita used so often with her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was simply focused on the fact that he said he would eat.

Chizuru nodded her head two quick times with a bright smile on her face as she spoke, "Anything."

Okita's smirk widened further at her declaration. Oh, she made this far to easy for him. He leaned towards her slightly and fixed his green gaze on her honey brown gaze. "Hmmm? Anything you say?" Of course, now with their close proximity Chizuru's cheeks flushed a deep red and she tired to pull back as much as she could without offending Okita.

Silently she nodded her head. She wasn't one to go back on her word after all. She knew that Okita was just messing with her. Or at least she was eighty percent certain he was.

Satisfied with the display he had caused within Chizuru Okita leaned back to a comfortable distance. "You stay with me until I finish. Company would be nice for a while. Everyone's avoiding me like the plague," Okita spoke his request.

Chizuru looked up at Okita, baffled at his request. Out of all the things he could ask for he simply asked for her company. That within itself was odd enough, but at the same time Chizuru could understand why he had asked that of her.

The captains were all still very busy with their duties and Kondou could only stop by occasionally to check up on him. Which did little to lift his mood. Kondou was he favorite person in the world and to not be able to see him at all really dampened his mood. But Chizuru. Chizuru was the expectation. Wherever she went she lit up the room and made the people around her happy. Okita was not spared either. The young woman made him happy. Her company was welcomed. There were few people he could tolerate for long. The list included Kondou, Saito, and Chizuru herself.

With a gentle smile Chizuru nodded. "Of course, Okita. I'd love to stay."

With a smile thrown her way Okita picked up his bowl of food and began to eat slowly. Before taking the first bite Okita mumble mumbled his breath, "Thank you, Chizuru." Chizuru wasn't sure she had heard him say anything at all, but none the less she fixed Okita with another gentle smile. She almost responded to him but realized that he wasn't searching for a response. _'Of course, Okita. I'll always be here for you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Bonds (Okita x Chizuru)**

Facing in-laws never was an activity that I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with all things considered. I mean I ignored any and all female advances for years so having to come face to face with a women's family never was a concern of mine.

Of course things were different now. I had Chizuru. And I was Chizuru's.

She could ask me to do the most horrendous crime and I would act without question. _'No, Souji. She doesn't want you to kill. She's the only one...'_ , I thought to myself.

I had found a girl that accepted me for who I was and took it all in stride. She hadn't left me even after seeing all the horror and death that I left in my wake.

She still loved me.

For the short-lived life of me I couldn't figure out why. But I wasn't going to question it. Chizuru was the best thing that had happened to me in my life. Just like Kondou had before he...

Of course claiming Chizuru as my lover had it consequences. Like the fact that her father and long-lost brother currently stood several feet away from her and I with deathly glares planted on their faces.

I placed an arm in front of Chizuru and glanced over my shoulder at her with a comforting smile. "Chizuru, stay behind me."

She blinked up at me, but gave me a nod nonetheless and took a few steps back. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to say something to me, but I didn't need her to say it to understand. _'Please, stay safe.'_

Of course I would. After all I had something to live for now. No more just killing on orders. No more solely being a weapon. But now I was my own person that loved someone. Someone that I would do anything to protect.

I gave her a nod in return and turned to face Kodo and Kaoru. "Nice little family reunion we're having here, eh?"

Kodo's glare darkened even more at my snide remark. Kaoru's face split into a cruel and twisted smile. The same one Chizuru and I have seen several times before right before he did something evil. The little shit.

"Heh hahaha. Well a family reunion isn't complete until someone starts some family drama. I suppose that will be your right, eh Okita?" Kaoru responded in the same condescending tone that he always used when addressing me. God, did this little shit pisses me off. Luckily I wouldn't have to deal with him for much longer.

I drew my sword out and fell into my natural fighting stance. I was always ready for a fight and I had a strong feeling that that was exactly how this encounter was going to go down. "Ah, I always did like to stir up trouble."

Kaoru drew his own sword and held it to his side. "If you thought that I was just going to let you waltz into this and let you stop me you were dead wrong, Okita."

"Really now?"

Kodo decided to make himself known now by speaking up, "You don't stand a chance you abomination. I have perfected the Water of Life formula. It can transform not only humans into fully functioning Furies but it can now also fully enhance demons as well."

Kaoru chuckled, "We have Chizuru to thank for that experiment."

 _'You bastards!'_

They looked at the crime they had committed against Chizuru as a successful mission. If that wasn't sick I couldn't tell you what was. But what I did know was that both of them would pay for their actions. And this time I would not hesitate.

Kaoru glared at Chizuru and I one last time before he brandished a small glass vile that I had become quite acquainted with. Just what the bloody hell was he doing?

"I know you're very skilled, Okita. So I need to be on par with your strength in order to beat you. And since I know the correct concentration to transform a demon into a fury," Kaoru paused as he smirked darkly in Chizuru's direction, "I can do just that."

I could hear Chizuru gasp in shock behind me. "Kaoru! Why?!"

Kaoru's brows furrowed in anger, "Why? _Why_?! " Kaoru spoke as if the answer should have been obvious to his twin, "You gave me no other choice, sister. Since you refuse to join us I cannot let you live any longer."

Kaoru threw the top off of the glass vile and sneered at her, "I can't believe that I thought for even a moment that you could understand." His glance then rested on me as he spit more venomous words. "You threw everything away for a rotting, dying, useless fury! That I cannot allow. You'll both die here!"

Kodo flinched at Kaoru's declaration but stayed silent as Kaoru downed the scarlet liquid. After the entirety of the liquid was drained Kaoru's face twisted in pain. His hair changed from it's natural dark brown to stark white. And his honey brown eyes, so similar to Chizuru's, blazed an eerie gold. He screamed out in agony as his body transformed into that of a demon that had consumed the Water of Life. A monster.

I readied my sword for the oncoming fight. There was no turning back now. Someone was going to die tonight. And I couldn't allow it to me. I had to fight for Chizuru.

Kodo dropped into a fighting stance as well, but made no move to intercept me or Kaoru. Still I couldn't afford to not keep him in my sights as well.

Once Kaoru's transformation was complete he wasted no time charging at me full force. His sword raised high and clashed against mine with the screeching sound of metal sliding against metal.

I winced at the shock that traveled from my sword to my arm. Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said he had perfected that damn formula. He was much stronger than he had been when I had faced him in the past. This proved to be a difficult battle.

There was only hatred and anger in his slashes. He cared for nothing except killing me and Chizuru. But what the little bastard neglected to remember was that I was a Shinsengumi captain for a reason. I knew I was badass with my sword; tuberculosis or not. I would win!

Kaoru and I met each other blow for blow. During the fight I could feel my fury powers heightening. My brown bangs turned white and I already knew my eyes had turned the deep crimson that stamped my true nature to all. A fury. A creature that craved blood and death. Hell, I was like that when I was just a simple human. Now those desires fueled my strength and skill. I would be damned if I went down without a fight.

"Look at you. A fake. A worthless pawn," Kaoru spat at me when our swords collided together. "What worth do you have now, Okita? Huh? Now that your precious Kondou is dead what can you even do?!"

With a grunt I parried my sword upward to throw him off balance. I started an unrelenting onslaught on Kaoru. With every hit I spoke to him, "Never. Talk. About. Kondou!" Kaoru took each of my hits and eventually back away to distance himself from me. I lifted my sword again and aimed it directly at his heart, "I've found something new to live for. But first I have to get through you."

I'd like to see him stand between Chizuru and I. I would certainly kill him then.

Kaoru smirked cruelly at me and mockingly teased me, "Ah, would that be my dear sister? Did you forget I said you would both die here!?"

Again he charged at me and I raced to meet him. But right before we collided he skidded to the side; avoiding me. _'Shit! Chizuru!'_ I couldn't stop soon enough. Once my feet finally came to a stop I turned and raced after Kaoru just to see that he was almost right in front of Chizuru. No, please. Not again!

The look on Chizuru's face was one of horror and fright. She was about to die. No!

Right before Kaoru's blade pierced Chizuru's heart a figure took her place in front of her. The blade ran through the chest of Kodo and his eyes opened in pain. He had taken the hit that was meant for Chizuru.

"Father!" Chizuru called out in panic at Kodo's sudden decision.

Kaoru couldn't have cared less as he ripped his sword from Kodo's chest and screamed at him, "You pathetic old man! Get out of my way!"

Kodo collapsed to the ground with a thud and Chizuru keeled beside him assessing his wounds with tears in her eyes. Kaoru turned back in my direction, but it was too late I was already upon him.

I wasted no time and slid my sword into Kaoru's chest. "Agh... ," Kaoru called out in pain, but soon the light faded from his eyes. Swiftly I yanked my sword from his body and allowed him to crumble to the ground.

"See you in Hell, bastard."

I turned my attention back to Chizuru to see tears running down her pale face. I could feel the ache of my heart crying out to comfort the woman I loved. She held Kodo's limp hand in her's as she sobbed. "Father, why would you..."

Kodo's face wasn't one of anger or malice no. Now all his face showed was a small, gentle smile at his daughter. "I just wanted to be a father to you one last time..." He gasped for breath and you could practically hear the death rattles in his chest.

With the small amount of strength that Kodo had left he told Chizuru that the fresh water of the Yukimaru's land could perhaps purify the effects of the Water of Life and could give Chizuru and I a chance at a normal life. With his dying breath he told his daughter how much he loved her and that he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

As Kodo laid lifeless on the ground I crossed over to Chizuru and wrapped my arms around her. She needed someone to hold her right now and I couldn't imagine any place I'd rather be than by her side.

She clutched at my jacket as tears ran down her face and she sobbed her poor little heart out. In times like this I wondered if this was how lovers really were. There for each other through everything they faced. Together. If that was the case then I would follow Chizuru onto to deepest pits of Hell if that meant she keep that beautiful smile on her face. But for now she needed to mourn not only her father but her fallen brother too. She was too much of a kind creature not to shed tears over her psychotic sibling.

After several minutes of crying Chizuru finally lifted her face to me. "Okita... We're free. Does it make me a bad person that I'm relived that Father and Kaoru are dead?"

I smile down gently at her and laid my hand against her head. "No. They were suffering in their own right. There was no other way for them to find peace without hurting thousand of others." That much I knew for a fact. We just couldn't allow them to harm the innocent humans of Japan like they had planned to do. They had to be stopped. And now...

"I wish they could have seen reason... ," Chizuru said in a small timid voice.

I tugged her chin up to look me in the eye as I spoke my next words. "They had their resolve and so did we. The one with the strongest one would have won. And we did. Now we can live in peace."

A small happy smile broke out over Chizuru's tear stained face. I could see hope entering her honey brown orbs yet again. I loved that light more than anything and I would do anything to protect it. "Let's build a better life here, Okita."


End file.
